


Lost Memories

by Chocoholic_Monster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Memories Lost, My First Fanwork, Other characters will maybe have been mention or have only a scene or two, additional tags? Maybe maybe not, fluff will be added probably at the end, sorry - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic_Monster/pseuds/Chocoholic_Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bill had turned to stone, everyone 'thought' that they were safe from the dangers lurking in Gravity Falls. It had been 5 years since the twins came back, but after coming back to their second home, they'd discover something tragic! And now it's up to them to fix it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of the Pines Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! First of all, I would like to thank you for clicking on this book! I really appreciate it :> This is my first fan work of gravity falls so don't be hard on me hehe.. But anyways I hope you like this fanfic! Give me suggestion if you want ;>

"Whoohooooo!!!" Mabel screamed loud and clear for Mother Nature to hear. The twins have arrived in Gravity Falls after waiting five whole years! Dipper and Mabel had changed a bit since the last time they had been here. Dipper now, was a bit muscular and had switched to a hoodie, instead of his vest he wore when he was 12 years old. Mabel in the otherhand was enthusiastic as ever, she still had that cute pink headband on her head, but bigger, and have the prettiest smile Gravity Falls had ever seen.

Mabel and Dipper had gotten off the bus and the first person they saw was Soos, now the owner of the Mystery Shack. "Soos!" Mabel ran to Soos and gave the chubby man a hug. "Hey! What's up dawg!" Soos greeted Mabel and Dipper while hugging back Mabel. The trio made small talk and then Soos walked them over to the Mystery Shack.

"Woah, this place had not changed!" Dipper stared in awe. "Well, whatever!" Mabel busted in the Mystery Shack and up the stairs, into the attic, and found their 'used to be' room still looked the same when they left. Although there were tons of dust lurking every corner in the room. Soos and Dipper followed behind Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel were examining the room with wide eyes, "Soos how come you left this alone?" Mabel asked Soos with a smile. "Well dude, it's your room, so I didn't want to mess with it" Mabel's smile widen and gave Soos a tight hug. "Wow, thanks man!" Dipper said jumping on his bed, same with Mabel. Soos laughed

"Well let's get this cleaned up shall we?" Dipper asked Mabel. "Yep! Bye Soos! Thanks!" Mabel said her thanks and began working and unpacking her stuff. "No problem dudes" Soos finally said and left the room, leaving the twins in the attic.

~ **TIME SKIP** ~

It took them long enough to finally finish cleaning, unpacking, and putting their stuff away. It was already dark and the twins set off to bed. "Goodnight Mabel", "Goodnight Dipper" after saying their goodnights, they quickly fell asleep.

\-- **MEANWHILE** \--

_'It's not over yet Stanford, I'll be back before you know it'_

 

 


	2. The Rise of Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter for like about 2 WEEKS!!!  
> I had personal stuff to attend and I'm very soorrryyyy but please enjoy this chapter!!

_'I am Bill Cipher'_

The hidden stone statue of Bill Cipher was cracking with rays of light, blinding every creature, Bill was coming back and awakening. He knew the twins are back and wanted revenge on them. So he thought of an idea, an idea that will trick the twins into trusting him and then destroying them afterwards. Getting out of the stone took a while, so the impatient triangle used his energy a bit more.

 Finally, the stoned shell had broken and Bill Cipher is free. ' _Finally I'm free!'_ Bill Cipher laughed. He scanned the whole town and spotted the Mystery Shack. ' _All grown up, huh?' Bill floated down to the Mystery Shack, and looked through the window._

' _They grow up so fast, but their nightmares and miserable times will come back'_

 _Bill Cipher watched them sleep, amused by their reactions of Bill's nightmares._ Bill was having the time of his life while the twins sweat and whimper from their nightmares. He did this for a while, but became bored after that, so he decided to go into Dipper's Mindscape and explore the boy's memories from the past years. It was intresting, yet boring. Bill decided to pull Dipper into his Mindscape, because of obvious reasons. 

"Woah! Wha- what?" Dipper stumbled onto the grey platform, confused. Dipper remembered that he was being chased by a three-headed monster, but now he was-

"Yes kid, you're in the Mindscape," Bill interrupted Dipper's thoughts. Dipper frozed, he knew that voice,  _that_ voice was the one he could never forget, ever, it haunted him to even think about it. He turned around slowly, facing the bright yellow dream demon.

"What d-do you want from m-me?" Dipper asked. He thought Bill was dead, he thought he was forever gone, but here he is standing here in front of him. " _He's not alive! Nope nope nooooope. Hehe it's just a bad bad baaaaad nightmare, heh, that's right a-"_ Dipper's thoughts were cut off by Bill.

"Kid! I'm alive, ok?! Did you think I, the Powerful Dream Demon, would be destroyed that easily? No! I am here to make A. Deal. With. You." Dipper scoffed.

"I will  _never, ever,_ make a deal with you!" Dipper turned around, back facing the triangle. 

"Oh? Well then I wonder, how would Shooting Star's head would be like on my wall, how Stan's blood will be on my sheets, and how your organs will be for my wall design," Bill stated casually, while Dipper just stared in horror, on the verge of screaming.

...

"Fine,  _FINE,_ I'll make a deal with you, just don't hurt  _anyone!_ " Dipper finally stated. If Bill Cipher had a mouth he would be smiling all the way up to his ears. Dipper shuddered at that thought.  _"What could he want_ this _time?". "_ Well I want a part of your soul, so I could create a vessel for myself, of course!" Bill answered.

_"Why do he need a vessel, what evil plans does he have, what is he gonna do to the body, what is he gonna-"_

_"_ Sheesh kid! Calm down! All I want is  _just_ a vessel. I'm bored, ok? I  _promise_ I won't do anything dangerous!" Bill interrupted once again, but his high pitched voice didn't seem too promising, which was getting pretty annoying for Dipper. 

Bill Cipher reached his blue fire covered tiny black hand towards Dipper, gesturing him to shake on it. Dipper hesitated, but covered his hand with Bill's anyway. Bill chuckled, lights surrounding Dipper as he shrieked.


	3. MakeOver Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY, the hardest part of writing chapters are the TITLES ARGH. Sorry if my title is full of crab meat. BYE

"Ahhhhh!" Dipper bolted right up, causing himself to fall off his bed. "Ouch!" Dipper yelped in pain. He rubbed his left side smoothly, trying to sooth down the burning pain. Dipper cursed. 

"Dipper!!" Mabel voice was heard from downstairs. The smell of delicious pancakes had found its way to Dipper. Dipper smiled, he missed his sister's pancakes.

"I'm coming!" Dipper yelled back. He stood up, trying to forget his dream, and straightened himself. Dipper glanced at the clock '7:33'. He sighed. Dipper bent backwards and cracked a few bones behind his stiff back. Feeling relaxed, he went downstairs. Dipper stopped and sniffed the scent in the air.

"Dipper! Breakfast is ready!" Mabel screamed from behind the kitchen counter. Mabel was as cheerful as ever. Dipper smiled, that was a good sign. But, Dipper felt a bit off. He didn't felt like his  _full_ self. Something was strange and unusual here.

Then  _it_ him. That  _Deal. Bill Cipher_ was  _in_ his  _head_ _ **. Bill Cipher is Alive.**_  

No wait! He's maybe imagining things right? Yea, he's just having a rough day just ignore it.

Mabel found Dipper spacing out. "Hey, Dip-Dop, you ok?"

"Huh?" Dipper looked up at her. "Oh, I'm fine Mabes, just felt like something is missing. That's all"

"Oh, well thats good then!" Mabel exclaimed going back to her cheerful self again.

Dipper sighed as he made his way to the table and eat his 'Mabel's Sprinkled Pancakes Deluxe'.

"Oh geez Mabel, did you add sprinkles?" Dipper whined

"Yep! And you're gonna eat it! No complaints."

"Come on~"

Mabel giggled at her twin's reaction and continued eating her pancakes. There was silence. A peaceful silence with silverwares clinking with each other.

 

\---

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" Mabel ran downstairs, nearly tripping, to the door and opened it, only to find her old pals.

"Grenda! Candy! OMG I missed you guys!"

"Oh yea girl, it's been lonely without you around, welcome back!" Grenda said, but it seemed like she was shouting, due to her deep voice.

"Oh! And look what we got you to celebrate your arrival to Gravity Falls!" Candy jumped in holding tons of Boy Craze magazines, books, and makeup.

Dipper ran downstairs, "Who's at the door!?" 

"Hey Dipper!" The trio said in unison. The girls looked at each other and laughed. 

We're gonna have a sleepover Dipper! Care to join?" Mabel asked with a wide grin. To Dipper, she looked like a predator, who wanted to attack him with makeup in his sleep or something.

Dipper stared at her, backing away slowly. Then dashed up the stairs. Trying to lock himself in his room before the girls come in with their weapons.  _'Oh God Oh God Oh God'_

"Hehe! Girls… Lets get 'em" Mabel said with a glint of sparkles in her eyes. They giggled and chased Dipper down.

 _'Yes There it is!'_ Dipper thought reaching to his door, when a pair of big tough hands took hold of his shoulders, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Wha-What?" Confused he tried struggling out of the hands, but failed when the grip only tighten.

"Don't move. It's only gonna waste a short amount of your time," A deep voice said. Oh no, Dipper recognized this voice, it was Grenda's. Have the girls caught up to him already?! That was quick! He need to get out of there fast, before it's too late! But hope only lessen when he was pinned down on the ground by three girls, holding different makeup items in hand.  _'Oh. My. God'._

 _"ATTACK!!!"_ When Mabel yelled the command, all three of them jumped and starting applying all the foundations, eye liner, blush, and eye shadow (All of the makeup you can think of) on Dipper.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dipper yelled in a very  _'manly'_ way. And by manly, it meant girly. It was a nightmare for Dipper.

By the time the girls finished, Dipper was already tired of screaming his lungs out.

He glared at Mabel, but she didn't take it seriously. Giggling, she held up a mirror to Dipper's face. He stared back at himself in horror, What have they done to his face!? Oh my god, they even added a wig!. He looked like a troll, trying to get all the male ogre's attention or something!!

Candy laughed. " You would make an attractive girl! Oh wow Dipper! I would totally go for you, if I was a guy!"

Dipper then looked at Candy with a ' _How could you guys'_ face. 

" Well! Our work here is done! Let's go girls! We are gonna have the BEST time of our life!!" Mabel yelled running to her room with Grenda and Candy following her.

Dipper was left alone on the floor, he sighed. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, hoping he could get all of the layers and layers and layers of makeup off of his face, before freaking sunset.

Why is life so  _HARD_?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was short, but more will come next chapter!


End file.
